Make You Feel My Love
by whitpal05
Summary: Lea/Dianna - This was written for the Achele Challenge of the Month: Hand-holding. "The first time it happened, you knew it was something you could never get enough of."


Title: Make You Feel My Love

Word Count: 1,307

Rating: Hard R/NC-17

Pairing: Lea/Dianna

Spoilers: None Disclaimer: I sadly don't own Lea or Dianna. This is a work of fiction, for fun and not profit. =)

Author's Note: So, um, HI! This is my first story post here, even though I've been lurking around for quite some time. This isn't my first story, nor my first fanfic, but it's the first I've written or posted in a long time, so I hope you all enjoy it! I'm a big Lea/Dianna fan, and I'm happy to finally be in the writing bubble for these great girls! I hope to write more in the future, and I already have a few Rachel/Quinn fics in the works. For some reason, this fic turned out in 2nd person narrative, and it's the first story I've done from that point of view, so I hope it comes across okay. I really enjoyed writing this, and am happy with how it turned out, so let me know what you think! This fic is FLUFF, pure pure fluff. I felt it was needed after the sadness of getting no STL handhold the past few days. Comments/constructive criticism is always welcome...I am my own beta, so even though I'm a grammar nazi, I may miss things here & there. Oh, and the title comes from the song Make You Feel My Love, the Adele version. I've been listening to it nonstop, and I guess you could say it helped inspire this fic. Sorry it's so cheesy. =P Long author's note is long...sorry! Enjoy the story! =)

The first time it happened, you knew it was something you could never get enough of. Lea had finally finished unpacking her multitude of boxes (seriously, how does one girl own so much stuff?) into your now shared apartment, and the two of you had decided to consummate her first night 'home' with a movie night. With the opening credits to _A League of Their Own _rolling, Lea shifted towards you on the couch and grabbed your hand, cradling it tightly in her own.  
>"You're amazing, Di. Thank you SO much for letting me move in." Lea said with a grin.<br>You just smiled at her and gripped her hand a little tighter. When she didn't let go throughout the entire movie, you didn't mind.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Over the next few months, the hand-holding became a regular thing for the two of you. Nights at home with Lea, the two of you almost always ended up cuddled up on the couch, watching some movie or reality show, or a documentary of some kind when you were allowed to choose. Lea would always end up with your hand in hers, drawing unconscious designs on the back of your hand with her thumb, or tracing the lines on the palm of your hand. It always seemed like she was completely unaware of what she was doing to you. Then again, maybe she was very aware.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

You're not sure when it happened, but somehow, just holding hands with Lea was morphing into full on cuddling. On set during the day, instead of sitting down next to you on the couch between takes and taking your hand, Lea would plop herself down in your lap, remove the book from your hands, and rest her head on your shoulder before taking a deep breath and cuddling in closer, basically eliminating any space between your bodies. You always wondered if she could hear the rapid change in your heartbeat whenever she was that close to you. She affected you in ways no one else had before.

At home, you would collapse on the couch after a long day of work, and Lea would cuddle up into your side or lay her head in your lap before telling you not to move.

"I need my rest, Dianna, and you make the best pillow." she would tell you, with a smile in her voice. You would smile and run your fingers through her long hair, lightly scratching your nails across her neck, and as her breathing began to even out, you'd hear a whispered "I love you, Di." into your shoulder. A quick kiss to her forehead and you're falling asleep too.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The first time you kissed Lea Michele, you're sitting facing her on the couch, both of her hands encased your own. Your fingers are interlocked, and her thumbs are rubbing soothing circles on the back of your hands as she encourages you to talk. You tell her everything, your feelings for her and when you realized you didn't just love her, that you were_ in love_ with her…how you're so afraid she won't feel the same way, and you'll lose such a wonderful friendship. There are tears in both of your eyes, and before you're even finished rambling, her mouth is on yours and it's even more perfect than you could have imagined. Your lips slide together effortlessly, and for such a simple kiss it's full of so much passion. The kiss is Lea easing your fears, telling you she feels the same way…because behind the passion, there's _love_, and you feel it radiating from Lea as her lips push against yours. You pull back in need of air, and smile at the look of contentment on her face. Her breathing is shallow and she's smiling, and when she opens her eyes, you swear you see them sparkle. You kiss her forehead and she giggles as you pull her down to lay on top of you; her arms fit perfectly around your waist, and you've never felt more alive. There's a lot you need to talk about, but for now, you're content to just hold Lea. You take her left hand in your right and bring it up to your mouth, kissing each knuckle and her palm before entwining your fingers with hers.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

You're pretty certain there's no better experience than hearing your name whimpered from Lea's mouth. She's pinned beneath you on the bed, your knees on either side of her hips, holding her captive. She's looking up at you, eyelids heavy and pupils almost black from desire. You see _love_ reflected there too, and you plan to show Lea just how much you love her tonight.

And with one whispered "Dianna, _pleas_e…" you grasp her hands in yours and guide them towards the head of the bed. She's clinging to you so tightly, her body is almost humming in anticipation. You keep your right hand wrapped around her smaller ones above her head as your left hand makes its way down Lea's naked body, memorizing the way her skin feels underneath your fingertips. When you reach a pert nipple and roll it between your fingers, Lea arches against you, her moans driving a wet heat right between your legs. You gently thrust your thigh against her heat, and the fact that she is _dripping_ has you moaning her name into her ear as you thrust harder against her. Her cries are getting louder (you always knew she'd be vocal in bed), but you're not going to let her come this way…not before you get a chance to properly touch her.

Her groan of disapproval turns into a whimper as your fingers slip down her stomach and into wet folds, and you can't help the moan that falls from your lips when you _feel_ Lea for the first time. She's hot and wet against your fingertips, and when you find her clit, you're afraid she might jump out of her skin. You know what she needs now, you think you might need it more than she does…and when you finally slip two fingers inside her, your body feels like it's going into sensory overload. Lea's panting into your ear and your fingers are inside her, and she's so _tight_, you can't help but thrust in deeper, harder the next time, to see how much more of her you can _feel_. You feel her walls fluttering around your fingers, but you're not ready for her to go over just yet. You slow down your hand, and her back arches, trying to take you in deeper, feel more of you. She whines and pleads with you "faster…harder…everything, Di _please_". And you smile at her, your impatient Lea; but then again, you were never one to make her beg for anything. When you thrust back into her with three fingers and begin massaging her clit with your thumb, Lea's coming quickly around your fingers…so tight you almost can't move your hand but you push through and ride out her orgasm until she falls, completely spent into the bed sheets. Her face is tinted pink and her breaths are labored and you don't think you've ever seen anything quite so beautiful. You notice the tears streaking her face and you panic, but she opens her eyes and reassures you with a soft smile. She tells you she's never felt anything so strong, so passionate before…and you tell her that's how she makes you feel every day. A quick kiss to her lips and you're moving to cradle her from behind, your hands splaying out across her stomach. She interlocks her hands with yours, and with a whispered "I love you, Di…so so much." she's already falling asleep. You kiss her temple and pull her tighter to you.

"I love you too."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

End.


End file.
